I Love You
by South-Yorkshire-Chan
Summary: Just a story for my challange I don't expect to get very many reviews though it's a oneshot hopefully cute enough


A young man with jet black hair and dark rings under his eye's sat upon his chair watching the millions of screens in his new found office that was given to him sipping tea and stirring it with lollipops swiftly opening up the sugar jar and pouring it into the hot drink he closed his eye's listening to a beeping nearby coming from the coffee machine

"Sakura the coffee's done" he yelled "It'll get cold if you don't come and get it I know you need it" waiting for about two minutes for a pink haired girl to step in the doorway

"And you couldn't get it why" she said in a depressed tone carrying a vanilla folder and setting it on the night stand beside him she grabbed her favorite mug out of the cabinet and poured the warm drink plopping down onto the couch beside the man

"What's this" he peeked over to the folder picking it up it red 'crime scene' he sighed

"It's a new 'unbreakable' crime that nobody has solved I haven't red it yet so no luck on who it's on" he looked inside the folder to find a name in big print letters

"Itachi Uchiha" Sakura's eye's widened at the name shocking to her she stood up ready to leave the room he looked over to her to see her shocked and worried "Sakura" he grabbed her hand dropping the folder "Do you know this man" she nodded

"Yes I do happen to know him he was my fiancé until he got greedy" she looked down to the white stainless carpet as soon as he heard the word fiancé he stood up

"I see" he said turning over to her and hugging her "What do you mean by was" he whispered into her ear rocking her to keep her from crying

"He started to rob people steal money he became a killer he wanted me to stay with him after he had beat me" tears were coming down her eye's as she explained it silently

"Well there's no need to worry you're with me now not him" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her soft cherry lips tasting he slowly slipped his tongue inside her mouth feeling her tears dry up they fell onto the couch opening her eyes to see two pair staring back she put a finger to he boyfriend's lips and faced the door as did he fallow her eyes to see the same thing "Hey how much did you see" he said slowly and calmly the two walked in to reveal Light and Misa

"Ah well you can't blame us that was quite something" Sakura's face turned fully red

"Look at Saku-Chan her face is completely red from excitement" Misa stuck out her tongue at Sakura growling she got up and walked to the kitchen fallowed by Misa

"You guy's sure do know how to ruin a perfect moment if only you hadn't came then maybe" he closed his eye's and Light raised an eyebrow

"Misa was hungry so she came down here for an apple with hope that Ryuk didn't take the last one and I came down here to check up on the monitors to see you were doing such a great job by yourself" he smirked as L looked up from the packed folder "New case huh" L smiled and nodded

"Yeah" then frowned "Sakura's ex fiancé uggh I really don't want to deal with this" He said taking another sip of his tea Light shook his head

"You really love her don't you L" turning slightly he smiled and simply nodded as he got up and walked towards the kitchen

-- the same time in the kitchen with Misa and Sakura--

"Sakura-chan why do you love L so much" Misa leaned against the counter chewing on an orange Ryuk really did take the last apple Sakura looked towards her with a dreamy face

"Oh I don't know he's good to me he's sweet he's gentle and sensitive to boot" she said slowly sighing as she cradled her head in her arms she gently laid her head on the table leaning over the sink she began to wash some vegetables while Misa diced hearing a door open she smirked and cut herself on the finger barely she turned around

"Ouch Sakura I need to go get a band aid and clean this sore" Sakura sighed again and turned around to face L next to a closing door he walked over to her picking her up and sitting her down on the counter he smiled as their foreheads touched bringing their faces closer and closer together until they met in a everlasting kiss finishing off where they left off before he slid his tongue back into he mouth and began rubbing her thighs going no further to deepen the kiss he finally got out of the kiss long enough to breathe out those three special words

"We need protection" she laughed dragged her arms around his neck

"I love you to" she said gleefully and he smiled kissing her again


End file.
